


Different Sense 异感

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: ——异样之伊始，改变之机遇。





	1. I  夏之忧郁

**Author's Note:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体等均无关系。文中提及的事件及描述仅为作者个人臆想，因剧情需要或有虚构错序，请勿对号入座。

I 夏之忧郁

 

没有Live演出，没有制作新曲，也不在宣传期，但Shinya最近的工作却忙得几乎不着家。这对于DIR EN GREY自由散漫惯了又耽于玩乐的鼓手君来说，是非常罕见的状态。从年初开始，Shinya便趁着没有乐队活动的空挡一口气接了好几个支援鼓手的工作和附带的宣传，有前辈的也有往时视觉系时代的朋友的，甚至还有模特演示走秀这种完全跟音乐不相干的工作。连经纪人也觉得自家鼓手是不是被邪灵附体了，竟突然勤快起来。  
“因为是X的Toshl桑的Event所以就算档期密集也想去。而朋友那边也是一定要帮忙的唷。”  
Shinya这样回答经纪人的疑问。  
不过这当然并不是事实的全部。  
事实上，是他在害怕。  
害怕每次坐在DIR EN GREY的鼓台上就莫名心悸，害怕节奏在自己手中无端乱频。  
是因为近几年乐队风格进化太激烈，还是最近的舞台气氛过于压迫，或者是新的灯光工程过于刺目？Shinya讨厌自己看到前方主唱迷情诱惑似颠欲狂的表演时，那种莫名的心跳加速与心神恍惚。  
只要稍微走神，脑中的节拍便迟疑，只剩下累积了20多年的鼓手本能，惯性地支撑着节奏的推进。他只好让自己尽量隔绝外界的干扰，不听fans的呼喊，不看台下的观众，不跟团员互动，甚至不在脸上摆放任何表情。然而当乐声响起，主唱京以一个刁钻妖娆的步姿走到舞台正中的时候，如同被魔鬼诱惑的少年，Shinya仍会无意识地沦陷，任由满溢的狂躁如暴风雨般失序地发泄在快速的鼓点中。  
“Shinya最近打鼓更投入了。”队长薰有一次笑眯眯地说，甚为满意。  
“果然做回自己比较好，现在的打法鼓更适合Shinya呢。”节奏组的搭档bass手Toshiya与有荣焉。  
“新发型和寿司君也很适合哈哈哈哈。”吉他手Die半开玩笑地说，恶作剧地把烟圈吐到Shinya脸前。  
只有主唱皱眉不发一言。  
Shinya很迷惑，明明脑中是节律失控的状态，情绪却高涨满溢得可怕，演出的效果却因此更好？不知道是应该继续保持这种异常的感觉还是要修正回来?  
问题是，应该怎样修正？  
为此他咨询了同是鼓手的好友宫上元克。  
“嗯⋯⋯我这不是长期跟不同的乐队和艺人合作嘛，的确以前碰到气场强大的家伙会有点紧张呢。不过合作多了，现在无论多大牌的艺人都没有感觉啦。”  
那， 意思是可能换一个演出的场合多锻炼一下会好一点?  
抱着这样的心思，Shinya答应了每一个支援与Event的邀约，更第一次主动去争取当前辈Live的支援乐手。虽然以前他曾经说过想专心做 DIR EN GREY，“不想当支援乐手”“不希望Solo”这样的话，但眼看团员们都各自开展着不同的Solo Project，自己的当年的坚持现在看起来是那么可笑。只要DIR EN GREY依然是最优先的第一位就可以了吧。  
先是支援了视觉系时代的老朋友做纪念Live，然后马不停蹄地投入到前辈的solo活动支援中。X-Japan是Shinya学生年代的元祖级乐队，也是他身边很多乐手的偶像。说X-Japan启迪了日本的一个摇滚年代也毫不为过。X-Japan复活后乐队活动也陆续展开。然而大概是新专辑迟迟没有做出来的关系，主唱Toshl的solo活动似乎比乐队的更频繁。而Toshl毫无疑问正需要一个有一定分量又乖巧的乐手来支撑整个演出的班底。于是找上了FW社长找上了Shinya。  
“请一定让我参演！”Shinya获知这个邀请的时候，几乎是不假思索就要马上答应，甚至完全没有考虑到DIR EN GREY的行程。  
后来被Die嘲笑说，果然跟追偶像比起来，工作完全不重要呢。  
Shinya默默无语。DIR EN GREY又何止是一份工作?

7 月魔夏之夜，8月Crystal Rock Night，期间还有直播宣传、杂志取材、彩排直播等等安排。虽然忙碌，但Shinya觉得这个夏天比在 DIR EN GREY的时候轻松愉快多了。Toshl是一个平易近人的主导者，三言两句就能打破紧张的氛围。而合作的乐手要么是谦和的艺人，要么本来就是自家公司的后辈，大家对Shinya都尊敬友善而褒扬有加。  
虽然完全没有身为前辈的自觉，但前所未有的被仰视的感觉让Shinya不禁有点飘飘然。  
怪不得大家都爱做solo呢⋯⋯  
8月某天，Toshl乐队的成员集中在排练室为Crystal Rock Night的演出做最后的彩排。 等待鼓组安装调试的空挡，Shinya盘腿坐在木地板上，摆弄着手上的cheburashka，陷入了沉思。  
Shinya已经不是第一次为Toshl的live打鼓。在鼓组后面看着Toshl桑，和看着京君，总觉得是看着不同的世界。  
支援Toshl live的工作很轻松，对鼓手来说曲目整体难度不大(虽说个别曲子也快到能整死鼓手)。演出时台上台下都兴高采烈，客席挥舞着闪闪发亮的应援棒，欢乐如同参加一场嘉年华。fans甚至制作了超可爱的应援旗帜，被Toshl喜滋滋地挂到舞台正中的鼓台旁边。Shinya听着大家讲的MC会不自觉笑出来。与偶像同台演出，是少年时不敢想象的梦想。  
轻松愉快，热闹缤纷，然而这样的live似乎总觉得还少了些什么⋯⋯  
如果京也在就好了。虽然他应该跟这样缤纷的舞台格格不入⋯⋯  
京君跟Toshl桑是完全不同的主唱。  
与KAMIJO的华丽做派不一样，跟Asagi的甜美可人也不同。  
合作过的主唱里面没有任何人能像京，只要站到台上，便气场暴涨魅力慑人，一举一动皆撼人心魄，一颦一笑一皆蛊惑人心，即使明知是地狱也让人心甘情愿追随他前往。  
近二十年来，从招募团员到做第一张专辑，从第一场蹩脚的演出到武道馆的大舞台，在鼓组后，目光总是不自觉地一直追随着前方灵动的身影——Shinya觉得自己可能也被蛊惑了。  
或者说，二十年了，怎么可能不被蛊惑？  
那个从最开始就不着痕迹地包容着自己的任性与古怪的好友；那个一把拉起犹豫不决的自己，坚定向前的少年；那个屡次遭拒绝合作，却笑着说Shinya我们再找下一家的黄毛小子；那个被情人背叛，抹干眼泪狠下心来斩断一切的男人；那个耳疾突发，茫然失措，却仍倔强得只肯在无人时痛哭失声的歌者；那个追求着自我进化与强大，但骨子里仍忧郁悲观得让人心疼的孩子。  
那个蛊惑着每一个人沉沦在他的世界里，天使般的恶魔。  
Shinya恍然醒悟，这个主唱，这个人，对自己有着怎样的意义。


	2. II  秋之倦靡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实京不是不羡慕Shinya的。有时候他甚至恨他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体等均无关系。文中提及的事件及描述仅为作者个人臆想，因剧情需要或有虚构错序，请勿对号入座。

II 秋之倦靡

 

京其实曾经厌倦了Diru。  
这个似乎团员甚至STAFF都能感受到。因为大家都有类似的想法。  
任谁连续做了十几年类似的事情都会厌倦吧。何况随着年岁与阅历的增长，团员们也有了不同的价值观与想法——并不是经常都能糅合到一起的想法。他们经常会为各种矛盾争执起来。当然为了乐队进展顺利，也可以不提出个人的想法，沿着原来的旧路向前就好。可惜五位团员从最开始便有志一同地厌恶固化的东西，所以每一张专辑他们都在义无反顾地探索，革新，进化。  
如果一成不变呆板地木然地走下去，京想，或许还可以继续赚钱卖座，但会变得无聊透顶吧。  
幸好老板比他们更敏锐透彻。与其让欲求不满的破坏力令乐队分崩离析，不如提早引流疏导，把大家富余的创意灵感与支配欲望都发配到不同的地方。  
京最先做起了solo project，成立了全新的乐队sukekiyo。他在摸索不同的路，用不一样的表现形式传达自己的理念。  
队长薰悠然自得地著书立作当起了DJ；随后Toshiya摇身一变成了时尚服装设计师；Die也后知后觉地组建了自己的乐队DECAYS——嘛，虽然乐队阵容还有点勉强。  
都在求变。  
如果说这二十年来有什么没有大变化的，只有Shinya这家伙吧。  
京忙着两个乐队的事情，还额外附加个人展览和原创品牌的设计，看Shinya每天游手好闲交朋结党四处游玩，有时也不禁恨得牙痒痒。  
虽然Shinya仿佛天生就应该过着那样的生活。  
对了，他是少爷嘛。  
想起十几年前刚到东京那会儿，乐队还没什么名气，演出很少收入也少，大部分时间都是入不敷出。当大家都捉襟见肘的时候，Shinya却还能不断收集喜欢的艺人乐队的专辑和goods，还有动漫玩具纪念品什么的，完全就是被娇惯的少爷做派。现在就更不用说了，他家里收集的各类偶像和玩偶周边堆成山，能抵普通白领几年的薪水。而他更相识满天下，即便是录音和巡演最忙的日子里，一周七天仍能约会友人，安排精彩纷呈的活动。乐手圈子中但凡有玩乐聚会，大家必定邀请Shinya，而他也几乎来者不拒。  
于是夜夜笙歌，处处买醉。  
大家都喜欢Shinya。  
其实，京也是。只是他从不说。  
是从什么时候开始喜欢这家伙的？京已经记不起来。  
或许是第一次看到中学生般稚气未脱的少年跃跃欲试地坐上鼓座时，或许是白衣的鼓手随着轰鸣的乐声舞动身体激起鼓点爆裂发丝飞扬时，又或许是多年后已经成名当上了前辈的青年仍然幼稚地摆弄兔子猴子时⋯⋯  
Shinya一直不变的率真无害，让京觉得安心而心生欢喜。  
但是他并不想说出我喜欢你这样的话。  
喜欢并不能长久。如果喜欢——或者说爱，最终还是难免彼此伤害终结收场让人伤心难过，那他宁愿从来不爱。  
这样起码彼此还是快乐地自由着的，不是吗？

前几年，乐队稳定下来。京按照既定的人生规划，娶妻生子，成家立业。终于有了专属于自己的家，妻子温柔娴淑，孩子也活泼可爱。  
团员都替他高兴。薰哈哈笑说没想到京真能定得下来。Die说孩子长大了跟叔叔去看棒球！Toshiya抢白说难道不应该先学打游戏？Shinya送了收藏已久的全套限定版cheburashka童装，万分遗憾自己没有孩子可以穿。  
仿佛是游戏闯完了全部关卡落下了帷幕，京并不觉得满足或者高兴，反而心里空落落的难受。  
DIR EN GREY，sukekiyo，Live，专辑，诗集，个展，服饰设计、goods贩卖、杂志、电台、摄影⋯⋯随便什么都好，把生活填满，那就不会感到空洞吧。  
与此同时他发现Shinya也忙碌起来。例如China Tour后赶回国，竟马上就去出席朋友的活动以及看X-Japan的live。随后参演D≒SIRE复活Show与DECAYS公演啦，追各种各样的Live啦，喝酒吃饭party啦，几乎没有一天消停，更乐于发布在社交媒体供人评头论足。京偶尔翻一翻他的instagram，几乎都是与不同的人亲密的自拍或合照，fans留言里更常有不堪入目的调戏与玩笑。  
Shinya平日习惯沉默不语，总是拒人千里地客客气气。京以前憎恨他这种客气。但现在他渐渐喜欢Shinya呈现出来的这种疏离感——最起码隔绝了很多不怀好意的狂蜂浪蝶。

2016新年伊始，京抓紧时间领着sukekiyo参加了一个拼盘的Live，权当练兵及试探乐迷反应。竭力投入地演了两天，效果却未尽善尽美，也未达到他所期待营造的氛围。  
果然不是专场不行呢。京默默琢磨着下一次sukekiyo亮相的时间。  
然而随后DIR EN GREY便马不停蹄地展开了新一轮的巡演，并没有更多的空间留给团员们的Solo Project。  
看来正月也是在巡演中度过。京有点厌烦。  
巡演期间，1月的东京迎来了今年第一场雪。仰头看乌云积压在天际，漫天雪花扬扬洒洒。京觉得渗骨的寒意从脚底蔓延到全身。嗓子的灼热感让他清晰地感觉到自己已经到了患上感冒的边缘。  
与此同时Shinya在怂恿大家堆雪人。看着Shinya在Twitter上发出来的cheburashka雪人（雪猴？），京不禁笑出声。没想到自家鼓手竟然也有手作的天赋。看白白胖胖的cheburashka雪人憨厚地笑着，仿佛心情也好起来。  
可惜第二天雪人便会慢慢融化吧，京深感遗憾。  
隔天Shinya便上传照片记录雪人逐渐融掉的不同形态，说虽然融化了，但也有新生的意味。  
也依然很可爱。  
京动手敲字私信回复：［可爱］  
Shinya秒速回了一个开心的表情过来。  
［明天1月20日是特别的日子呢。京还记得吗？］Shinya满怀雀跃地问。  
京愣了一下。后天21号是名古屋场第一天，明天会是什么日子？难道是彩排？  
［不知道］于是诚实地作答。  
［是我们3张单曲同时发售的17周年纪念日呀！我们也认识20多年啦。］  
［啊⋯⋯］这就20年了。  
[以后也请京多多指教 (爱你哟) ]   
最后Shinya发了个我爱你的可爱表情。  
[嗯，彼此彼此……] ……我也爱你。  
刚开始一起组乐队的时候，他总觉得Shinya意志力薄弱坚持不了几年。每当他显出一点不耐烦或者想放弃的时候，京总会毫不犹豫地把他拉回来——DIR EN GREY不能没有Shinya，我也是。  
他有着与京完全不一样的气质。  
Shinya是透明的棱镜，把不堪丑陋统统折射走，只留下快乐美好在心间。而京是柔软的海绵，尽管温柔地包容着世界，世间的丑恶与不幸却一点点把心底也染黑。  
然而两人骨子里的孤独与心底对自由的渴望却是那么相似。  
京不认为还有人懂得自己冷漠阴暗的表象下，承载着多少卑微与希望；正如没有人真正懂得Shinya的疏离与古灵精怪，或许只是源于寂寞与对人类的不信任。  
京渴求思维与创作的完全自由,为此完全摒弃常识与束缚；Shinya追求生命的完全自由，为此甚至完全放弃了结婚生子的想法。  
我们是同一类人呢。——最开始组队时，京便这样确认过。  
所以京有时候觉得，看着Shinya欢欣愉悦，仿佛也是对自己的一种救赎。  
虽然他有时候太欢欣了⋯⋯京自虐地继续透过网络围观Shinya与各路友人约会谈笑，仿佛亲密无间。

单曲发售的纪念日之后，2016年的Tour 06 Finem Lauda名古屋场也如火如荼的上演了。  
然而这一场，京觉得自己的忍耐可能已经到了极限。到演出最后，不知怎地精神完全集中不了，犯了可笑的低级错误——竟然搞错了演出曲目的顺序，在台上还大声吼了Shinya⋯⋯  
“对不起呢Shinya君，是我搞错了。”京下台后又慌张地冲回舞台。  
然而Shinya只是面无表情地说没事，重新坐回鼓台，与大家完成最后一曲。  
他⋯⋯不会生气吧？  
Shinya这种平和让京万分忐忑。

其实京不是不羡慕Shinya的。有时候他甚至恨他。  
京讨厌Shinya的平和快乐。他的平和完全不像是一个摇滚艺人。甚至现在被团员欺负，他都不会生气了。好几次Die故意在Shinya面前抽烟，二手烟呛的他连连咳嗽。京在旁边看着，比Shinya更来气，下意识地要皱眉瞪自家吉他手。  
有一次他忍不住画了了小幽灵用尖刀割下Shinya心爱的cheburashka的耳朵的漫画⋯⋯想象着Shinya心疼哭泣的场景，心里莫名地觉得痛快不已。  
京知道自己只是扭曲地在嫉妒。  
嫉妒Shinya能单纯认真地努力着，无忧无虑地自由着，零星琐碎地快乐着。  
也嫉妒着那虚拟的角色能一直占有着Shinya的宠爱。  
他也想拥有那样透明的心灵，眼中万物皆美，时时与人为善，处处招人喜爱。

4月京个展结束的时候，京冒着雨特地到寺庙奉请僧人诵祷供奉，焚烧了“我葬之木”。为观展的大家，也为自己。  
青烟袅袅，佛语声声，一同烟消云散在氤氲空气中。  
想要那样平和的心情啊。


	3. III  若色迷情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即使相爱会彼此伤害，会相互束缚，会引发未知的背叛……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体等均无关系。文中提及的事件及描述仅为作者个人臆想，因剧情需要或有虚构错序，请勿对号入座。

III 若色迷情

 

sukekiyo的live，与其说是乐队演出，倒不如说是京的个人剧场。经过了两次盛大的公演，sukekiyo决定在年中来一次总编集，把上下半场合起来演出，这样一来这场「裸体と遊具、泥芝居に讃歌の詩」-漆黒の儀 几乎长达3、4小时。  
制作人不得不反对这个疯狂的主意：无论从主唱和乐手的体力、观众的接受度、甚至门票销售来说，超长的演出都增加了太多负荷。他建议缩减一下中间的曲目和表演环节，把时间压缩在2小时以内。  
京只答复了一个字：不。  
这不是在DIR EN GREY，并不想妥协。  
sukekiyo必须是自己设定的样子，走自己想走的路向。

队长薰很担心。门票销售是其次，不知道自家主唱嗓子和体力是不是受得了。  
Shinya得知sukekiyo准备演大长篇的live，不禁讶然。却又觉得理所当然——这才是京。  
那个我行我素，坚韧向前的京，那个挣脱世俗，自由翱翔的京。  
Shinya像每一个sukekiyo的小粉丝一样欢欣鼓舞，雀跃期待着live日的到临。  
演出当天，薰与Shinya相约到场观演。  
不是在台上看着京的背影打鼓，而是在台下正儿八经地欣赏京的演出，这对Shinya来说是无比新鲜的体验——在成立DIR EN GREY以后，几乎再也没有过。  
sukekiyo演出的场合一如既往地要求观众穿着黑服到场。全场黑压压的观众肃立静待，窃窃私语交换着隐秘的幻想与笑声，宛如暴风雨前夕，花木兴奋地期待着雷电的眷顾。  
灯光亮起，京踏上舞台，独特妖魅的妆容与在DIR EN GREY时截然不同。聚光灯下他仿佛张开了无形的翅膀，威压笼罩全场如一教之主接受教众的虔诚朝拜；慑人的眼神染尽千般秋风萧瑟，又似融进了一江春水荡漾。第一个音符响起，指尖勾引着旋律缠上诱人的肢体，如毒蛇般冰寒彻骨却热情暧昧。战栗感瞬间爬满了Shinya的脊背，压迫得他几乎要弯下腰来。各种隐秘的，挑逗的；克制的，疯狂的；禁忌的，纵欲的；压抑的，放肆的；痛苦的，愉悦的⋯⋯千色迷情堆叠潮涌而至，让Shinya浸溺其中无以名状，即使花上所有的形容词。  
Shinya不由得嫉妒跟京同台的sukekiyo团员们。  
这一刻，多想我也在你身旁⋯⋯

终幕，观众仍久久地沉浸在余韵中。  
薰早在中场已经离开。Shinya独自躲开人群，拎起特意准备的点心直奔后台。  
想马上见到他，触碰他，确认他的存在。  
sukekiyo的后台，对Shinya来说跟DIR EN GREY的后台一样熟悉。惯用的STAFF，相熟的同门乐手，类似的布局安排，甚至他凭直觉就知道京的休息室是哪间。   
［sukekiyo 京 样］   
果然是这间呢。Shinya敲敲门，“京君，给你送点心来了哦。”   
门内没有回应，难道已经回去了？   
京是众所周知的宅归派，极少参加庆功宴的类型。这次演出就在老家京都，说不定真的已经走了。   
Shinya心下一阵失望，犹豫了一下，仍不死心地推开门。   
房内只亮着化妆台的镜前灯，一片幽暗死寂中，靠墙的沙发上蜷缩着一个娇小的身影。   
“京？”Shinya试探地碰了一下人影。   
“谁？！走开！不是说不要来吵我吗！”京挥手用力一挡隔开了Shinya的手。   
“呃，痛痛痛⋯⋯”Shinya手腕上被指甲划出一道血口。   
“Shinya？是你？”京抬手拍亮了大灯。   
Shinya这才看到京身上只套了一件浴袍，毛茸茸的发梢还滴着水珠。舞台上魅惑妖娆的妆容早已卸去，此刻惊恐未退的脸上犹挂着泪痕，圆滚滚的大眼睛湿漉漉的，如麋鹿般清新无邪又惹人怜爱。  
Shinya对眼睛圆滚滚无辜烂漫的生物大概完全没有抵抗力。   
“不哭不哭……”Shinya感到在台上那种节奏紊乱的情绪蔓延到后台来。手足无措地擦掉京脸上的泪水。   
“不……没有哭。只是有点累，演出的情绪没有跳出来……”京闷闷地回应，泪珠却止不住地滚落。   
那些苦苦挣扎的岁月，那些不被爱的日子，那些被背叛的过去，那些不被理解的特立独行，那些无法诉之于口的欲望，大概都在歌声与表演中宣泄一空，只余下淡淡的冷漠悲哀缠绕心间。   
“Shinya回去吧，让我静一静就好……” 京举起手臂挡住眼睛。  
强大狂乱的主唱气场褪去后，二十多年前那个离家打拼的半大少年仿佛又在眼前。带着满身伤痕，落魄着委屈着伤心着却依然倔强地对抗着滥俗世界的少年。   
然而这一次我却绝不能让你独自承受呢。   
Shinya下意识地搂过京，轻拍他的后背。京靠在Shinya胸前，鼻尖嗅到熟悉的清爽气息，莫名地安心，合上眼睛任由泪水肆意蔓延，濡湿了Shinya低领的黑色上衣。   
Shinya轻轻吻上京犀利明亮此刻却紧闭颤抖的眼睛，生怕惊扰了小鹿的悲伤。手扶着京的后脑，指尖摩挲着脖颈间的刺身，舌尖从眼角眉梢划到耳廓耳珠，耳钉们的冰凉衬着肌肤沐浴后温嫩的触感让人沉沦。   
“不，Shin……”   
京未出口的话被Shinya一吻封箴。他感到Shinya的舌尖依着自己唇线步步进逼，丰厚的唇瓣热切温柔，一覆上便不愿意离开。深入的舌头依恋缠绵，依稀还带着自己眼泪的咸涩。   
京无力地推拒着Shinya的胸口，惊觉对方低领的T恤已经被自己揉成一团，现出优美的锁骨与胸线。京自己的浴袍也早已滑落肩头凌乱成一片，微凉的空气惹得胸前两点红果灼灼而立。   
彼此仿佛都听到对方升腾的欲望在无声地叫嚣。   
“Shinya……”京艰涩地开口，“我不想影响我们的同事关系……” 他咬牙切齿的吐出“同事”二字。  
“我可能喜欢京很久了。” Shinya似乎完全不在意京的话，只是低眉如释重负地一笑，耳根染上了绯红。  
“我已经结婚了。” 京叹气。  
“我知道。”真羡慕西村夫人呢。   
“也有孩子。”   
“而我正好不想生孩子。”   
京皱眉，“你应该有一个属于自己的家庭。”   
“我有狗狗，有chebu，有miffy，有寿司君。不过最重要的是，如果你愿意，还有你。”   
京觉得自己濒临崩溃的脑袋更痛了。  
从很久以前开始，京便像所有观念传统的男人一样渴望有一个完整温馨的家，下班回家时有热腾腾的饭菜，偶尔晚归时有温暖夜灯的守候。   
而Shinya，京早知道这个认识最久的队友骨子里的离经叛道比自己更甚。   
“我知道京有自己的家，只要允许我喜欢京就可以了。” Shinya嗫嚅着，“京⋯⋯不喜欢我也没关系⋯⋯”  
Shinya就着搂住京的姿势，把他缓缓压到沙发上，双手撑在沙发扶手上支起自己，轻轻抚过他左颈侧和腰腹间让人刺痛的张牙舞爪和凶猛狰狞。  
“可以吗？”Shinya深吸一口气，一瞬不眨地看进京的星辰般的眼眸。  
京裸露的皮肤清晰地感应到Shinya的指尖在微微发抖，琉璃色的双瞳盛满怯弱的期待。  
如果被拒绝，“喜欢京”这样的话，Shinya大概不会再有勇气说第二遍。  
即使相爱会彼此伤害，会相互束缚，会引发未知的背叛，也总比不过近在咫尺却求而不得的煎熬苦痛是吗?  
京释然。  
京扯下腰间勉强挂着的睡袍，拉下Shinya深深吻了上去。  
“不可以。因为我也爱你。”

 

(等等S babe你成了插足别人家庭搞婚外情的第三者！ )  
S：(挥手) 多事！走开走开。

［尾声］  
Tower Record某分店里正在举办instore签名会活动。  
DIR EN GREY新单曲的发售排了满满的宣传行程。每位团员都要出席宣传节目还有好几场签名会。今天轮到了京。  
京觉得，有时间排队签名握手什么的，不如多听几回新曲呢⋯⋯对于fans，虽然已经不像以前那么偏激的认为无关重要，但无关音乐与表演的event总是让人厌倦。偏偏还不得不调整心情打起精神来微笑面对，毕竟fans总是乖巧可爱的的期待着他⋯⋯  
就像那个人，也总是在人前表现出一副乖巧可爱甚至羞涩的样子来。只有少数关系密切的人才看到他任性坚持倔强的一面。  
又一张单曲递到跟前，京随手在CD封面上写上了心心念念的名字——しんや⋯⋯  
写完京和那位乐乐迷都有点错愕。  
啊⋯⋯不小心签错了。  
Staff迅速上前打圆场，指引还带着点莫名兴奋的乐迷离开，请上来下一位。  
京索性全部都签成了Shinya或者随手涂个什么涂鸦。碰到Shinya已经签过的就画个箭头指向Shinya的签名。  
我—>Shinya  
仿佛每一笔每一划都在向全世界宣告：这个人是属于我的。  
枯燥的签名会，突然也有趣起来。

同日晚间DIR EN GREY的电台宣传节目，罕见的由不善言辞的鼓手Shinya独挑大梁。  
在节目前的例行沟通会上，主持DJ忍住笑翻出了twitter向来宾Shinya告密：  
——听说今天主唱京桑冒签你的名字欸！fans都post上网咯，你生气吗？  
——啊⋯⋯不会，怎么会生气呢？  
Shinya翻看着twitter上呈刷屏状的大量“しんや”签名和胡乱涂鸦，微微笑道。  
我的主唱肯定又觉得厌烦了吧。  
于是悄悄在line上打字。  
［京君的签名，我都看懂了。爱你哟。］  
［嗯，彼此彼此……］

end.|


	4. [番外]  夜色情热|Didfuck Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “只要允许我喜欢京，就算你⋯⋯不喜欢我也没关系……可以吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体等均无关系。文中提及的事件及描述仅为作者个人臆想，因剧情需要或有虚构错序，请勿对号入座。  
> ！本章节H描写有，慎入。

[番外] 夜色情热|Didfuck Sense

 

“只要允许我喜欢京，就算你⋯⋯不喜欢我也没关系……可以吗？”  
Shinya怯懦地问到，根本不指望万人迷的主唱可以给他任何回应。  
“不可以，因为我也爱你。”  
“真的……”Shinya不敢置信地看着京。  
不待Shinya反应过来，京丢开凌乱成一团的浴袍，迎向Shinya，啃咬他的嘴唇。  
京一想到这个喜欢了近二十年的人也是一直喜欢自己的，便心潮澎湃，下身不自觉地发热肿胀。他把Shinya拉近自己，全身贴向他，感受他衣服包裹下精瘦而力量斐然的身体。  
京只穿了一条贴身的黑色内裤，Shinya能明显地感受他的热度和变化，他抱住主动迎上来几近全裸的人儿，由衷地轻笑起来。  
“京君好着急……”  
“因为每当Shinya在鼓台上用力踩着低音鼓，我就好想被压在身下狠狠地操练的是我……”  
京在Shinya耳边呢喃细语。  
“所以我的主唱每次在台上妖娆舞动的时候是打算勾引谁？”  
Shinya的手沿着京紧实的腰线一路滑到胯间，隔着薄薄的布料挑逗按捏抚弄，细致地感受他的轮廓和炽热。  
“你那时不是专心……嗯……在打鼓吗……啊……”   
京不耐地扭了扭腰。  
只要Shinya的鼓台在身后，京就忍不住跟随鼓点扭动，无师自通的性感舞姿与其说是舞蹈，不如说是搔首弄姿地求爱。随着乐曲推进全情投入演绎亲笔写下的禁忌歌词，想象着鼓点节奏就是Shinya的一下一下重击，直至把他侵占吞没……每次在舞台上濒临失控边缘，京就不禁苦笑，这简直就是自取灭亡。  
“京没有发现……一开始看你，我的鼓就乱糟糟只会凭直觉使蛮力吗……”  
Shinya想起自己在台上因眼前的人而失序狂乱的节拍，不禁失笑。  
“嗯啊……那现在也对我使用蛮力……。”  
京搂紧Shinya的脖子，挺起腰跨，迫不及待地把自己送到Shinya手中。Shinya如他所愿地加重了手中的力度，饱胀的海绵体沉甸甸如同秋收的果实。  
京黑色的内裤几乎已经湿透，深色的饱满轮廓叫嚣着要挣脱禁锢，浸润的是谁的汗水还是体液早已分不开。  
笃笃笃……此时该死的门外有人礼貌地敲门。  
“京桑~我们现在跟staff去吃庆功宴喔，要一起吗？门没锁我进来了喔?”  
匠的声音传来，沙发上的两人都是一愣，京下意识捂住自己嘴巴遏制即将溢出的呻吟。  
Shinya只好套上外套打开一道门缝。他眼圈发紧一脸紧绷的样子把来人吓了一跳。  
“呃……失礼了⋯⋯Shinya桑怎么在这里?”  
Shinya清了清嗓努力回复平静的声音，才道：“嗯，我找京君谈点事情，他先不去庆功宴了。”  
“啊？哦……那等下还要staff送他回去吗？”  
Shinya回头看了一眼京的不耐情热的样子，心想他应该不需要回去了。  
“我会送他的，麻烦你跟staff说一声。”  
匠一脸疑惑地离开了，传言京和Shinya一直不和，不会是在打架吧……  
Shinya目送匠走远，才关上门反锁。回头一看简直无法克制自己的冲动……  
京仰着脖子后脑抵着沙发扶手，紧闭双眼咬着唇，胸前两粒挺立的乳珠娇嫩欲滴，健实的八块腹肌覆满薄汗，汗水从额头缓缓滑下脸庞，双手努力套弄自己的分身，却无论如何情差一线，只好睁开湿漉漉的圆眼睛渴求地看向Shinya。  
Shinya搂住这诱人的小妖精，把他的双手拉开禁锢在头顶，声音暗哑，“说好地让我来使蛮力呢？”  
京双腿缠上Shinya的腰，脸羞得通红转向一边，仿若无声的催促。  
Shinya会意地抬起京的腰胯，低头隔着衣料含住住京的分身顶端，灵巧的舌头与柔软的布料合谋着推挤刺激，粗砺的摩挲触感使得柔嫩的皮肤更为敏感。  
Shinya用牙齿缓缓拉下湿透的内裤，京的昂扬迫不及待地挣脱开来抵在Shinya脸庞。Shinya张口一点一点纳入京的分身。  
突如其来的温热触感让京不禁轻呼出来，“好棒，Shinya……”  
感受到口中的物事又硬挺胀大了几分，Shinya尝到淡淡腥气，不由得又深含了几分，舔抚吮吸唇舌并用，模拟抽插的动作取悦身下的人，灵巧手指不忘照顾囊袋，轻柔按压抹捻提供全方位服务。  
京仿佛要融化在对方口腔里，一阵阵电流似的舒畅痛快从根部快速侵占全身，只想尖声高歌拒绝任何思考。  
随着一阵轻微的颤动，京“啊哈——”低呼了一声，在Shinya热切的吮吸挑弄中冲上高潮喷射释放出来。他想推开Shinya，却是已经来不及，白色的浊液撒到Shinya脸侧唇边，沿着袒露的脖颈流下胸膛，没入若隐若现的乳尖，淫靡至极。  
“抱歉……我……”  
始作俑者京不敢细看，有点不好意思地想拿手擦掉Shinya脸上胸前的痕迹。  
Shinya抓住京四处惹火的手指，放入口唇舔舔品尝京的味道，笑得单纯而邪魅。他把全身赤裸的京拉起来抱到旁边化妆台前。明亮的镜前化妆灯把镜子中的人照得纤毫毕现，京全身肌肉绷紧而充满力量感，本是狰狞的妖魔神佛纹身此刻染上了淡淡的粉红，衬得主人越发妖异魅惑，胯间毛发和分身还沾着自己的浊白液体，微微颤抖着，仿若意犹未尽。  
“现在不用打鼓，可以好好地看我的主唱大人了……”  
Shinya恶作剧地从后面抱住京，胯下的肿胀隔着裤子顶住京挺翘的后臀，嘴唇从耳边后颈缓缓吻过来，双手揉捏抚摸京的两边乳珠，让它们红樱桃般圆润发硬；修长白皙的指节游走在京的胸腹、侧腰、肚脐、尾椎直至全身，试图寻找他的敏感带。然后满意地看到京的分身慢慢又精神抖擞起来。  
“嗯……啊……不，Shinya，不要再捏我……嗯哈……不要碰那里⋯⋯”  
京双手撑着台面随着Shinya的抚弄喘息，看到镜中刚释放过的身体在对方的玩弄下展现出不曾有过的淫靡姿态，身下不禁再次发紧，勾引起不可名状的某处莫名地空虚难耐。  
京心一横，在Shinya怀里转过身，粗暴地撕掉Shinya超低领的棉质T恤衫，一口啃在他一侧乳首，下口处渗出淡淡血丝。  
Shinya吃痛地低呼了一声，知道不能玩下去了，抬起京下巴封住他唇舌免得再次作乱。京双手环抱Shinya脖子，两人舌头互相追逐着，交换着血的铁锈味和腥气。  
Shinya拿过旁边某人惯用的护肤橄榄油，温柔地帮京按摩后庭做舒展的准备，缓缓插入一根食指。  
“嗯呀……!”一想到Shinya纤长有力的手指正在自己体内，京几乎不能自已地扭动起来，他一边着手扯开Shinya的皮带脱掉裤子，一边拿自己红肿的乳珠蹭Shinya胸前，催促到: “快点……Shinya……”   
“我怕你受不了……”Shinya正努力地压抑自己马上强要了京的欲望，偏偏怀中的人还不怕死地四处点火催促，不由得又好气又好笑。  
京背过身，一手撑着化妆台，一手握着Shinya的中指无名指，连同食指同时刺入自己后穴。在橄榄油的润滑下三根手指勉强塞入紧致灼热的甬道。他握着Shinya的手指胡乱地进进出出摩擦内壁，引发一阵收缩战栗，过度地刺激让他不住地大口喘气。  
“啊!……没关系⋯⋯嗯哈……粗暴一点，我想被Shinya粗暴地对待……啊⋯⋯！”京狂乱的呻吟，几乎喘不过气来。  
“等等，京，你这样会受伤的。”Shinya被京的炽热情绪感染，却也不忘扶住京的腰避免他失去平衡。  
事实上Shinya的理智也只剩下最后几分清明。Shinya下巴靠在京肩头看着他，耐心地待京缓过气来，修长的手指在炽热的甬道揉按探索一番，感觉放松开拓得足以容纳自己了，便退出手指。  
京抬起漆黑潮湿的眼眸从镜中看他，体内肠壁仍依依不舍地挽留着进击的长指，随着手指“噗”地抽出，唇边不自觉溢出甜美的呻吟。  
“他在看我们。” 京后背的佛像纹沾染了薄汗，似哂似笑注视着Shinya，不知是赞同还是嘲讽。Shinya的手指沾着湿嗒嗒的液体，沿着京赤裸的后背轻轻划下，在尾椎骨按捏徘徊帮助京放松肌肉，勾引起皮肤一阵战栗。他扶着自己颀长的分身抵在入口处，哑着低沉的嗓音询问：“可以了吗？中途不允许停下来重唱喔。”  
不等Shinya动作，京便沉下腰肢，抬高紧实挺翘的诱人圆臀，把一张一吸的蜜穴毫无保留地呈现给身后的人，无言的邀请男人一探虎穴。  
Shinya下身早已硬挺得发疼，再也受不了京的挑逗，扶着京的腰把自己送入甜蜜的入口。  
虽然已经做过开拓，但京显然没有做好收纳Shinya的足够准备。Shinya一开始推进，京后庭阵阵撕裂的肿胀痛感便让他惊呼出来。  
Shinya满头大汗地停下来。轻吻京的脖子和后颈，伸手安抚京颤抖着的分身。虽然嘴上说想被粗暴地对待，但他知道京其实最渴求的还是无条件的温柔呵护。这个人一直是那么口不对心呢。  
“放松放松……很痛的话我们停一下?”Shinya轻轻拍打后臀帮助他放松。  
“不，继续……”京深呼吸放松调整了一下，往后抬高了一点。 “我想要Shinya……呜……”京捂住脸，不知是痛还是羞。  
Shinya一边照料安抚小京京，一边加入润滑缓缓进入京的内部。他感到分身被潮热湿腻的柔软内壁紧紧包裹，两人呼吸的频率奇异地在某处同步起来，不禁舒服地低吟。  
前面悉心的扩张起了作用，除了刚开始紧张的撕痛感，更多的是酸胀逼仄与心痒。适应了不多时，京的腰肢往后顶了一下，扭动着臀部配合Shinya进入的动作。  
Shinya会意地加快了节奏，按住京的紧实的腰着力冲刺，把自己送入深处，再缓缓抽出，旋转着搅弄炽热的花穴。  
“嗯呀……!” 突然略过某点时激起京甜腻的尖呼。  
Shinya瞬间明了。“所以京喜欢这样吗？还是这样？”  
他体贴地换着不同的角度和力度反复地顶弄那一点，手上也没闲着，不住地挑逗刮弄昂扬颤抖的小京京。  
“嗯啊⋯⋯快⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯喜欢⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯Shinya不要⋯⋯呜⋯⋯Shin酱⋯⋯”  
京双手几乎撑不住自己，额头抵在化妆台上。不间断地受到前后夹击，京被刺激得语不成调，“啪嗒啪嗒”不住的抽插声音仿佛是和应主唱的最美妙合音，京内部分泌的液体被抽插得带出来又沿着穴口滑落腿间，房间里的温度炽热得让人大汗淋漓。  
Shinya把京转过身面对自己，抱坐到化妆台上。京背靠镜子，眼睛湿漉漉而迷蒙地看着Shinya，红潮蔓延到全身，乳珠随着锻炼得宜的胸肌一起一伏，结实的腹肌下昂扬的性器再次挺立起来，顶端微微渗出透明的液体。Shinya深深吻住这个梦寐以求的人，拉起京修长的双腿，长劲的分身再次刺入进入甜美的甬道。  
“京⋯⋯只喜欢京⋯⋯”Shinya在京丰厚的唇边流连忘返，分身驾轻就熟地冲刺顶弄湿热娇嫩的内部。  
京双手抱住Shinya脖子，把自己完全交给可靠的鼓手，腰身随着深深浅浅的节奏律动。  
被正面抱住的姿势，让Shinya探入到京身体更深处，合为一体的感觉让京涌出兴奋的安全感。  
“嗯啊⋯⋯Shinya，好棒⋯⋯”  
Shinya抱紧京，快速突入刺在他的敏感点，让穴道不自觉地娇羞紧缩。  
“啊哈……”Shinya仰起头迷醉地轻叹一声。  
京感到被Shinya喷射的暖流溢满，自己也再次释放出来，胸前腹部溅满了白浊液体，两人混合的味道弥漫在乐屋里。  
“Shinya，我⋯⋯不知道怎么⋯⋯能够爱你更多⋯⋯”京靠在Shinya怀里，无限依恋这个纤瘦而有力的怀抱。  
“不⋯⋯现在这样就够了⋯⋯京只要是京就够了。”Shinya轻轻吻京的额头。  
我爱你，就够了。

 

end.|


End file.
